A Night in New York
by AzulaInferno
Summary: A young woman, Jiyon Hyun, learns the true nature of New Yorkers with a man, as a night of pleasure and passion ensues. Hope you all like it, make sure to leave a review!


**Hello guys! I'm back after a long long hiatus, but its with one of my longest stories yet guys! This one is about a slutty New York hooker named Jiyon, who spends a _very _passionate night with a mysterious man named Ben. So far, the story is just a one-shot, but if all of you like it enough, then I might make it a multi-page story. Enjoy! **

* * *

It was a freezing, windy night. Fat flakes of fresh snow fell from the sky, landing in piles at Jiyon's feet.

Showing skin would, of course, bring in more customers for the girl. And the fact she couldn't afford a jacket left her out there in the cold in her slutty, oh so skimpy, outfit. Two hours she could do... Maybe. But it was freezing and she had to eat.

So few cars had driven down her chosen road that night, leaving her alone under the radiance of a flickering Street lamp.

Every so often a car, usually a scratched old junker or limping container van, would drive by. But, just around midnight, a new car turned right onto the road.

It was a sleek looking Town car, blacker than the sky over her head, and seemed to twinkle as it neared her. Much to her surprise the car actually came to a halt beside her, leaving her faced with her reflection in the driver's side window.

After a moment of silence the window rolled down and a wave of heat from inside the car spread across her midsection.

"What's a girl doing out in this cold?" Came a deep masculine voice from inside the car. She'd have to peer in to get a better view.

Jiyon softly bit her lip as the freezing cold swept against her exposed legs, making her quiver while wearing pitch black stilettos, and a pair of fishnet stockings. Her pale skin seemed to grow colder and colder, as the skyscrapers of New York dominated the skyline in front of her.

The young girl suddenly noticed the town car pull up, as her hazel gaze ran over its sparkling black paint, seemingly blending it into the shadows of the night. Her teeth chattered, but she tried her best to look as appealing as she could, before strutting towards the car. Her hips swayed side to side, before the man's question caught her off-guard. She could barely see him, but through the cold freezing wind, her voice stammered through "I-I-I'm here to provide company for the night, if you need it sir. Whatever type of company you wish for"

Once she'd leaned over she was given a view of the man, her potential customer. He was older than her with deep piercing blue eyes and a deep voice. "Company?" He inquired further, a little smile spreading over his face. Despite his question, and feigned innocence, the man reached a hand out and set it on the side of her hip. Compared to the freezing wind the man's hand was like a heater, and she could feel the warmth of the car just out of her reach.

"What kind of company?"

As the man's rough hands softly touched her hip, a moan of relief nearly escaped Jiyon's lips, as she seemed to melt into the man's fingers. The warmth was a blessing after the cold wind of the unforgiving New York nights, as the woman bit her lip softly, trying to look sultry and sexy. Her hazel eyes held a certain warmth to them, while her breasts pressed against the tight bra she was wearing, and her long legs seemed slim and fit. The woman leaned down towards the window, looking at him before softly murmuring

"Company in bed, if you wish for it sir. Maybe even more"

His hand, which had stroked over her hip, slowly rose to cup her cheek.

"You're cute." He said with a little laugh. "Tell you what..."

He paused for a moment, eyes darting away as he thought, before speaking.

"Turn around, pull that skirt up, show me your cute little ass... And I might take you for a few hours." He said with a smile. "A hundred dollars an hour, as well."

As his fingers softly touched her cheek, she nudged against it like a little puppy, feeling the warmth spread over her cold face as she leaned into the window a little, letting the heat pass over her curvy body. Then, as she heard her offer, her eyes went wide. A hundred dollars an hour!? Last week, people were only paying her 30 or 40, and she had to moan for their little cocks as well. She needed this job, and more than that, she needed to get out of the freezing cold of the night.

Without even thinking, she turned the opposite way, before lifting her skirt up in the middle of New York. Her pale bubbly ass seemed to nearly stick through the window, in the man's reach as she felt the warm heat from the car brush against it "Do you like the merchandise sir?"

Ben jumped a bit at just how fast she'd stuck her rear through the window but, after a moment to savor the curves of her lovely plush body, he began to smile. Both his hands, oh so warm, cradled her ass and gave it a testing squeeze.

"Mmm, love it. Come on in." He heard his voice, his breath hot on her ass, call to her. A moment after she heard the doors unlock with a heavy click.

Even though the man couldn't see it, Jiyon's eyes had fluttered softly, and she had to bite her lower lip so she wouldn't moan when his rough hands groped her freezing ass, making the warmth send tingles across her body. And when the door finally unlocked, the slutty woman nearly leaped into the car, but controlled herself and softly opened the door, sliding into the warm leather seats "Thank you sir~"

Ben watched her with a grin as she skittered in front of the car and darted for the warmth of the passenger seat.

And warmth did it provide. She stepped into a word of frigid wind and distant horns right into a heated leather seat and the chime of soft jazz over the radio.

It was so warm within, and so were the hands that slid over to stroke her. His palms, rough but gentle, held her cheeks as she slid into the chair. For a moment he held her there, staring at her with a smile, before dragging her into a forceful kiss.

She felt his hands run up her thighs, softly caressing her bare legs, as she shivered from the sudden warmth. It was a relief from the harsh temperatures outside, like a safe haven from the brutal wind. Then, suddenly, the man cupped her cheek, looking into her hazel gaze. Before she even knew what was happening, she was drawn into a kiss, making her eyes go wide.

She nearly pulled away, but she remembered what her job was, and so she softly wrapped her arms around him, sliding over his lap as the skirt softly lifted up, rubbing her bare ass against his pants, as she kissed him back. Her cherry lipstick made her lips look even more plump, while her body slowly started to get more warm

Ben pulled away with a smile, languidly staring up at her as she crawled atop him. Tented beneath her and pressed against leg she could feel his manhood. It was thick, thicker than she'd had in a long time, and warm. Very, very warm.

"You've got a fat little ass, you know..." He whispered with a smile, chewing his lip as he stared up at her. His hands began to idly play with the straps of her thong, gently pulling them and letting them slap back against her cold skin.

"Going to let me have some fun with it?"

As he pulled away, she realized that her bubbly butt was rubbing up against a bulge in the man's pants. Jiyon smirked, her plump red lips twisting upwards softly, before she nearly let out a gasp of surprise at how big it already felt. So far, only men with tiny cocks and huge wallets had wanted to pick her up, and yet now she had a man who already felt like he would tear her cunt apart.

She looked into his gaze, as he commented on her ass, and she felt her thong slap against her ass, sending waves of vibrations up her holes. She shivered softly, before starting to shake her ass over his cock, twerking and moving it around "My body is yours, sir. You can do whatever you want with it, use it however you like"

Ben let out a pleasured purr as she began to grind on him. His hands held her sides to help her from falling as she did. "Very good..." He said with a purr.

"What's your name, you slutty little cutie?" He asked her, his hand sliding back to give her ass a sudden hard slap.

She put on a show for him, grinding her ass back on forth on his growing bulge, while her breasts softly mashed against his chest. They bounced around softly, as the girl continued to twerk and lap-dance for the man.

Then she yelped softly, as the man's hand roughly slapped against her pale ass cheeks, sending a sudden wave of pain up her body. She bit her lip softly, looking into the man's gaze, before softly murmuring "My name is Jiyon Hyun, sir"

His hand groped her, smoothing over where he'd struck. His lips turned up into a smile at her name.

"My name is Ben. You can call me sir..." He said as he began to caress her, his hands taking heavy grips of her ass. "Or... Daddy, if you prefer."

Ben slid back a bit, making himself comfortable.

"I'll slide you a hundred dollars if you give me a kiss." He said with a laugh, running a thumb over her plump cock-sucking lips. "The best you've ever given."

Her eyes went wide at the mention of the money, as she simply bit her lower lip, before smiling, softly grinding on the man "Of course, anything you want, Daddy"

The Korean woman softly leaned in, her slender arms wrapping around the man's neck, before she softly brought him in for a kiss. Her plump lips met his, as she delved into the contact, kissing him with all the passion in her body. Her tongue softly met his, as she let him take control of the kiss, yet made sure to make it the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone

Ben's lips shook as he let out a content, happy purr. His tongue was happy to dance with her own, exploring her mouth as his hands explored her hips. He delighted in doing this... Dangling money over a girl for her affections.

After a minute of passionate smooching Ben had had enough and pushed her away with a gentle hand, smiling at her and staring into her hazel eyes.

"You're going to be a good girl, aren't you?" He asked, waiting to pay her. Perhaps he wanted to hear it from her. From those lips that would be kissing the base of his cock later that evening.

She looked at him, her hazel gaze softly looking into his eyes, as she nodded, grinding on top of him, and bringing his body close to hers. She embraced the warmth that he emitted, as she softly murmured into his ears

"I'll do anything you want me too, daddy. I'll be your good little girl, and you can use me anyway you want"

She looked up at him, softly kissing his cheek, and leaving an imprint of the cherry red lipstick. Her breasts softly bounced as she continued to grind on the rich man, almost imagining the money raining over her

Ben smirked and slid her back a bit, just enough for him to reach into his coat and produce a money clip. Not a wallet, a clip.

She watched as he thumbed through bill after bill. Tens, hundreds, thousands of dollars before pulling free a fresh hundred dollar bill and holding it up to her.

"You're going to be a good girl." He said with a smile.

"Now... Why don't you slide into the passenger seat."

Her slender fingers snatched the hundred dollar bill from him, as she looked at it with an incredulous gaze. It was all real. The money was really going to be hers. She took the bill and stuffed it down her breasts, rolling it down her cleavage. She slid off his lap, sitting onto the seat next to him.

Jiyon softly bit on her lower lip, observing the man who had bought her for the night. He seemed dangerous, and yet loving and wealthy at the same time

Ben smiled at her. "Now... Why don't you reach down and start putting those lips to good use while I find a place to park, so we can slip into the back for a few hours..." He said with a smile, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. A tent had already risen between his legs, sticking up for the girl to easily grab hold of.

She nodded, looking at him with a slutty gaze as her fingers softly grasped around the waistband of his pants, tugging on them softly. As the belt unbuckled, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, watching the jeans fall to his ankles. She let out a gasp at the massive tent forming beneath the boxers, as she bent down, and used her teeth to grab onto the waistband of the boxers.

Sultrily, she slid them off, biting on the waistband and tugging on it. But the minute the cock came out of the boxers, it slapped her cheek, as it stood up erect like a mast. Her lips formed a perfect 'O' at the size of the cock, as she giggled softly "Daddy, you're so big..."

Ben couldn't help but grin at the sincerity of her voice, the genuine surprise in it. He was a little over eight inches long, but he was thick. So very thick. The confidence to live as he did and, more importantly, to work as be did all came from his hefty cock. Or so he told himself.

"Mmm, that going to be a problem?" He inquired as he stroked his hand through her hair, idly putting the car into gear and slowly pulling away from the curb. Beneath her the car whirred and purred, sending vibrations through her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, as the rumble of the engine seemed to send vibrations up her cunt, the leather seats softly shaking beneath her. She bit her lip, smiling before looking up at the man

"Of course not, daddy. I just love how thick your cock is..."

She seemed to drool over it, before her lips softly made contact with the tip of the cock. Her plump red lips wrapped around the thick head as she took in the first 2 inches, surprised at how thick his cock already was, stretching out her mouth

Ben chewed his lip shut, not wishing to give her the satisfaction of a groan just yet. But his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Well, one did. The other was happy to reach down and stroke through her hair, holding her face over his cock. For a moment he thought about shoving her down. Skipping the pleasantries and just fuck her like a fleshlight... But there was time enough for that later.

"Don't be afraid to drool on me." He said with a chuckle, looking about for a suitable alleyway or parking garage.

Her gaze seemed innocent as she looked up at him, but she was sucking his cock like she was built for it her whole life. Her saliva softly dripped down the sides of the massive cock, as she took more of his length into her mouth, amazed at how wide it could be. Jiyon couldn't help but wonder how this would feel inside her tight cunt, and nearly moaned from imagining that alone

She wasn't alone in that thought.

As much as Ben delighted in fucking a cute girl's throat Ji's performance earlier made him want her on top of him, riding him like she'd ride a horse...

After a while he found a suitable spot. This time of night nobody was working at the warehouses around and he found a little home atop a parking garage.

Just them, the warmth, and the moonlight.

By the time he'd put the car in park he was happy to help her Bob her head, his fingers buried in her soft hair.

She felt his fingers softly shift through her icy blonde hair, as she started to take his cock deeper into her tight throat, her plump lips stretching around it. She couldn't help but moan into the cock, sending waves of vibrations up it, while her ass seemed to sway in the air. Jiyon's fingers, meanwhile, softly caressed his balls, making sure they were taken care of as well

Ben finally gave her something, he gave her a little moan as he set his chair a further bit back both to make himself comfortable as well as to thumb a button on the ceiling. With a whirr the moonroof opened and dipped the two in moonlight.

His hand locked tight on her head and slowly began to drag it up, then down. Then again, faster...

Her hazel gaze flitted up for a second, as she watched the stars consume the roof above them, bathing them in the warm glow of the moon. But all she cared about was the cock in front of her, as she wrapped her lips around all of it, and stuck it deep into her throat. It felt like her lips were being stretched apart, as she softly fondled his balls, and licked all over his massive cock, moaning and sending vibrations up the big dick.

She started to softly gag and choke on its massive length, yet still somehow kept it in her mouth

Ben gave her throat one last thrust, shoving her head down until her lips kissed his pelvis. Ben held her there for a few seconds before pulling her drooling, needy face away.

He smiled at her. With a rough hand he reached forward and tore her top down, letting her breasts pop free. Another second was all he needed to force her bra off, leaving her topless in the sweet warmth of his car.

A loud pop was heard, as her lips left the massive cock, and the saliva dripped over her pale face. Jiyon smiled softly, before a soft yelp escaped her lips, as she felt the lacy black dress be ripped off of her top, before the bra was thrown to the side as well. Her double D breasts popped free, as they jiggled softly, the hooker looking up at the man. She shook them softly, smirking at him

"Do you like them, daddy?"

Ben produced a handkerchief from his jacket. He wiped the drool from her lips, staining the fresh white surface of it, before leaning in and forcing another kiss to those lips. Seems he was addicted, they were so plump. Like a strawberry In summer.

"Get in the back." He whispered, leaving her without an answer.

Her naturally plump and rosy lips softly kissed him back, lost in his warm embrace as she smiled at his order. Her long legs softly swung over the seats, as she got into the back seat, her nipples softly erect as her breasts bounced up and down. She looked at him with a pout, as she shook her ass "What are you going to do to me, daddy?~"

Ben gave a chuckle and pulled his coat off, throwing it aside as he dipped into the back with her.

"I don't know yet..." He whispered as he laid the girl down and subsequently laid over her, staring down at her beautiful buxom body. Light from above radiated over her, making her almost glow in the dark. His cock laid over her mound, reaching toward her belly button as he held her.

"I think... I want to break you." He whispered with a grin.

There was a slight glint of fear in her eyes, but she crawled closer to him, her hazel gaze softly melting into his

"You want to break your little slut, daddy? You want to tear my cunt in half?"

She murmured softly, her rosy lips leaving a soft kiss near his cheek, while her busty tits rubbed up against his chest. Her bare ass seemed to be begging for a spanking, as the moonlight reflected off her pale skin, while her blonde hair dripped over her shoulders

Ben laid the girl deeper on her back and took her legs, holding them up. His cock, gigantic like a monolith, slowly inched toward her.

"Just maybe..." He said with a laugh. The head of his cock, so hot, gently pressed at her entrance. His hands held her ankles tightly.

The inkling of fear in her grew and grew, before the Korean woman could hold it in no longer, and her whimpering voice broke through

"M-Maybe I should give you another blowjob, daddy. Y-You could cum in my mouth.

Jiyon's fear grew as the cock seemed to get even bigger and wider as it approached the entrance of her cunt, while her long legs stretched above her

Ben's only response was a soft chuckle hidden behind his lips, a scoff almost. Without any sign of stopping he pressed onward. His head slid in easily, but the first inch began to stretch her. So much so that he let out a pleasured moan and his fingers tightened their grasp.

A yelp escaped her lips, as the fear and dread grew inside of her. Jiyon grew more and more scared, as her slender fingers softly pushed against Ben's chest, as she tried to force a smile onto her face "O-O-OH pl-please daddy, n-no, I can't take it, please n-no"

Ben leaned forward and let her ankles slip over his shoulders. Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders. With each inch dipping into her the pleasure he felt grew, and the closer he got. Ben was strong and large, there was no way she'd push him off.

He was five inches deep in her cunt now.

Her screams and moans grew louder, as Jiyon didn't even have the strength to try and push against the man at all. Instead her legs quivered, while her body trembled in Ben's gasp, as she felt the cock go deeper and deeper into her cunt, splitting it apart with each thrust

"D-D-DADDY!"

And finally her new master erupted, letting out a howl of pleasure as he came inside her for a second time.

Now she was truly his. She belong to him. Both her holes were his, claimed, filled with his seed.

Ben's chest rumbled as he laid over her, purring in contentment and pressing a gentle flurry of kisses against the supple skin of her neck.

"God..." He moaned.

She let out a loud scream, before collapsing onto the seat, her ass guzzling with her master's cum as she trembled softly. Jiyon felt his lips kiss against her neck, leaving soft red hickeys on her pale skin, as her holes ached from being stretched apart so much

"O-Oh daddy..."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ben asked the girl, letting out a gentle purr as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him, eager to squeeze and hold her tiny frail body against his own.

Her petite body trembled in his grasp, as he grabbed her hips, pushing her closer towards himself. Jiyon looked at Ben with a fearful gaze in her eyes, scared about what he might say if she gave him the wrong answer "O-Of course sir, I loved it..."

Ben smiled. He saw the fear in the girls eyes, like a deer facing down a wolf. Now that he'd had his fun, twice over even, Ben decided he'd best calm the girl. Both his hands slid forward to stroke her cheeks, holding her almost tenderly.

"Good... You'll get used to a cock in your ass." He promised her as he gave her another little kiss. Ben's head was alight with thought and planning. She'd been a good girl, he best stroke her and assure her she was a good girl. As if he were training a parrot.

"Mmm, are you hungry?" He questioned her, stroking his hands over her hips and finally pulling his cock from her gaping ass, as cum leaked from its tip. Without wasting even a second he pulled her head up with a tug of her soft hair, letting her gaze fall upon his limp cock as he heard her whimper. Ben's fiery gaze drilled into her soul before she started to comply, leaning down as a tear softly leaked from her eye onto the cock. Her lips parted as she took the cock into her mouth, cleaning every single inch of cum with her tongue, before being forced off the cock by her new master.

Ben looked at her with a gaze of lust, before grinning softly. It was time to have even more fun.

* * *

**Mm, hot, am I right? I hope all of you liked it, and I promise that there are even more stories coming out very soon. Stay horny everyone, and I'll see you all later! Au revoir!~**


End file.
